muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Daily Show
The Daily Show is a comedy news program that airs on the Comedy Central network, currently hosted by Jon Stewart. The show, helmed by Stewart since 1999, was originally hosted by Craig Kilborn. Appearances * Miss Piggy appeared on July 19, 1999 to promote Muppets From Space. * Kermit the Frog appeared on the show, to promote nothing in particular, in February of 2001. Mention was made of a new Muppet show that did not end up being produced. Muppet Mentions The show also features Muppet-related parodies in their stories from time to time. For example, the Scooter Libby case couldn't go by without a reference to Scooter. February 28, 2005 - A Palisades Toys actions figure of Gonzo was used in a shot of Michael Jackson's jury, along with Corey Feldman and Jabba the Hutt. After the shot Jon commented with, "That was Gonzo! Gonzo couldn't get out of jury duty!" thumb|300px|Jon mourns fictional Smokey Monster. April 14, 2005 - Reporting on the 36th season premire of Sesame Street, Jon mentions the episode's dedication to healthy eating and names a few guest stars, and reports on the new "cookies are a sometimes food". "It's perhaps the biggest behavior change in a show regular since 1974, when the then popular Smokey Monster then switched to filter tips. Smokey tragicly succumbed to cancer of the googly eyes in '83. We miss you, Smokey." January 10, 2006 - A clip from the Harry Belafonte episode of The Muppet Show was used to illustrate a point in relation to that guest star's comments while speaking publicly in Venezuela. Starting in 2005, the show began concluding with a "check-in" to the show's spin-off The Colbert Report which airs directly following the program. On the June 19, 2006 episode, Stephen Colbert's show description paid homage to The Muppet Show, even including a video clip of Sam the Eagle. [[image:The_Daily_Show_061906.jpg|thumb|300px|"A check-in with our good friends at The Colbert Report"]] :Stewart: Welcome back to the program. Before we go we're going to check in with our good friend Stephen Colbert at the Colbert Report. Steven. :Colbert: Thanks Jon. Up next on a very special episode: space travel, sure it's possible, but for pigs? An update on Scandinavian cuisine with our in-house chef, and then our very special guest star Harry Belafonte will lead Fozzie and the gang in a chaotic, and hilarious, version of the "Banana Boat Song"...Day-O! It's so good even Statler and Waldorf will allow themselves to smile. All that plus a final off-key trumpet note from Gonzo. Jon. :Stewart: Stephen, it sounds like you have a dubious collection of guests there. :Sam Eagle: (clip from The Muppet Show) With a few exceptions, the characters on this program are weird and peculiar and not to be trusted. :Stewart: That's our show, join us tomorrow at 11. Here it is, your moment of Zen. July 12, 2006 - Jon Stewart features a spot on Pennsylvania Senator Rick Santorum in which his re-election campaign involved distributing flyers titled "50 Things You May Not Know About Rick Santorum." In what Stewart called a fun quiz for his audience, a list of things supposedly found in the flyer were displayed on-screen, some of which are meant to be real, others of which are not. The last in several of these "facts" cites that "Rick is voiced by character actor Frank Oz." October 30, 2006 - Samantha Bee presented a segment where she re-visted her "home town" in Ohio (despite not actually being from Ohio). She visits a school that she claimed was her "old school". She begins to "reminisce" about her old school days when an administrator from the school asks her who her teacher was. She looked around the classroom and, upon seeing the Think Different Poster with Jim Henson hanging on the classroom wall, hesitantly replied "Jim Henson". December 18, 2006 - An image of Elmo was featured in "This Week in God" wherein Elmo morphs into a evil demon version of Elmo. January 25, 2007 - The check-in with The Colbert Report featured clips and jokes on his role in All-Star Alphabet. See Also *Jon Stewart *The Colbert Report External links * Muppets: 1, Host: 0 - ToughPigs.com transcript Daily Show Daily Show